copenhagen_sprawlfandomcom-20200213-history
People
This is a listing of people connected to the Copenhagen-Malmö sprawl. It covers both important public and corporate figures as well as people who are merely know or interesting to the characters of the Campaign. Public Figures King Christian XI: Male Human. King of Denmark. Corporate People Helle Jensen: Female Human. CEO of Tyr Security. Also an Aesir Society jarl and gydje. (Canon. Shadows of Europe, p. 137/Year 2063) Lars Gyldendal: Male Human. CEO of Mærsk Incorporated Assets. Elected after Crash 2.0. Ended the longstanding feud with Proteus AG, but has a bad relationship with Saeder-Krupp. (Canon) Peter Frödin: Male Human. President of Mærsk Incorporated Assets. (Canon) Soren Johannson: Male Human: Vice President of Ares Europe. Current golden child of Damien Knight, but his success has been cramped a bit by the recent restructuting addingthe Middle East to his responsibilities. (Canon) (Novo Nordisk-Lundbeck CEO) (Carlsberg-Heineken Managing director) The Rich and Famous Tingen: Troll Female. Physical Adept who appeared in Malmö in 2061, sporting uniquely rocklike skin after a SURGE expression that apparently also lett her with amnesia (or hair or horns, but that bothers her less). A big name in mixed martial arts, though very peaceful outside the ring. Erik Gaarde: Male Ork. Heir to Henrik Gaarde, the excentric entrepeneur who created Ship City. Less outgoing than his father, but was (and is) a strong voice for metahuman rights, and one of the reasons the Scandinavian Union has generally been leading in this area. Sarah Slipstream: Female Human. Hot name in the amateur Urban Brawl scene of Scandinavia. Background unknown, but suspected to be a thrill-seeking socialite. (Non-canon, Lucas' contact). Criminal Elements Luka Jankevitch: Male Human. Recentely deceased Tsar of the Lobachevski Vory. The Vory is now controlled by Vasily Romanenko in St. Petersburg, but local leadership is still being sorted out. Yakov Markovic: Male Elf, Enforcer in what is left of the Lobachevski Vory. Ambitious. Likes to play the gentleman. (Non-canon. Sushine's contact, connected to Lucas). Mezz: Second-in-command of the Broken Chains gang. Vory connections. Childhood 'friend' of Sunshine. (Non-canon, Sunshine's contact). Shadow Talent Andvare: Male Dwarf. Former corporate wage-mage, but joined the Copenhagen shadows cene after a messy 'divorse' from Ares Europe.(Canon. Shadows of Europe, p. 135/Year 2063) Eidos, DanZer, Asbjoern, Gurth: Shadownet commentators (Canon) Sunshine: Female Elf. Weapons specialist. Raised by Dane to be a runner, rebelled by joining a gang. (PC) Lucas Søborg: Male Human. Street Mage. Grew up in the upper middleclass, but fled to the shadows when Aztechnology did a very hostile takeover of the family business. (PC) Katharina Campbell: Female Dwarf. Tech-head. Used to live a peaceful life in Copenhagen with the occasional spirit sighting being the only disturbance. Was recently thrust into the shadows when a magical assault killed her father and marked her as dead. (PC) Snowflake: Male Elf. Shaman on a spiritual pilgrimage from Greenland. (PC) Rabbit: Female Human. Fixer who plies her trade in the Free Trade Zone, but still maintains a full on Rasta-style that may have suited the place better when it was Christiania. (Non-canon. Kath's contact) Dane: Male Orc. At 42 Dane is getting old both for a runner and an orc, but his advice is still good. Raised Sunshine. (Non-canon. Sunshine's contact) Rasputin: Male Human. Seems to be able to supply pretty much anything that isn't bolted down, if you are willing to pay his price and not ask questions. Hebephiliac. (Sunshine' contact) Dennis Skorsby: Male Changeling. Former police detective, who got turned into a tiny troll during the surge. Now a licensed PI specializing in supernatural cases. (Lucas' contact). Saxo: Male Human. Decker. Avid conspiracy theorist - knows more than he should, but a lot of what he knows is nonsense. (GM-PC)